Girls Rule the Spy World
by Narrator12
Summary: When one of Cammie's relatives come to Gallagher to teach, Cammie has her suspicions. She is told she and 12 other girls go to Blackthorne for an exchange. But is there a more sinister reason. COC doesn't exist. Set after DJAGBHC


Chapter 1: Start of a New Year

Cammie POV

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Girls. People, who don't know its secret, think it is just a boarding school for snobby, spoilt rich kids but Gallagher Academy is something much different.

It is a spy school for girls and there is many like it across the world. My mum is Headmistress and before she retired, was the second top spy in the world. My dad was the top spy ever in the world until he was declared MIA and then KIA, 3 years ago.

My Codename is Chameleon, but you have to have level 7 clearances to know that. The Chameleon is a CIA spy legacy and is wanted by every agency. The Chameleon is a pavement artist (a person who blends in and tails people) and the best at it.

I'm in Junior Year at Gallagher, and a year ago the Blackthorne Boys, from Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, came and exchanged for a semester. I and my three roomates/besties all hung out with three of them.

My best friends include:

Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex unless you want to end up in the infirmary for a week. She's British and is at Gallagher because her parents, top agents of M16, travel a lot for missions and in the holidays Bex goes with them. Bex codename is Dutchess. Dutchess is the beat junior spy fighter and can knock out a person with a punch for a week.

There's also Macey McHenry. She's the Senators daughter and the fashionista of our group. She is an expert on boys and is very picky when coming to outfits. Her codename is Peacock. Peacock is known for doing the best disguises and covers. Macey is extremely rich and her parents are civilians so her cover when around civilians is a snobby brat. She is the best actress.

The last of us is Elizabeth Sutton but we call her Liz. Her codename is Bookworm and is known mostly for her hacking abilities. Liz is the best spy with technology and is the smartest in the world. Her parents and sisters are civilians, but her younger sister wants to join. This girl even knows a step by step procedure to start WW3.

Her favourite thing to say when she knocks something over (which is a lot) is 'Oopsie daises', so you know when she is around.

****Back to the report****

It was the first day back at school and I was roaming the passageways when I heard a loud crash and 'Oopsie daisies'. 'Liz' I cried, appearing out of the wall, nearly giving Liz a heart attack to find a broken suit of armour 'Hey, are Bex and Macey here yet?' giving her a hug. We started walking.

'Nope, but there is a 99.946% chance they will be here in time for the welcome dinner and see our new dorm room', Liz replied while we were walking to the dining room. 'So they will be here in 5.98 minutes' I said (all Gallagher Girls are taught to have an internal clock). 'Cammie, Liz, I'm back'. I turned around to see one of my other best friends strutting towards us with a bag in her hands.

'Macey', me and Liz exclaimed, running towards her to give her a massive hug. Like, come on we haven't seen each other in a month or so. 'Hi girls, OMG it's been ages' Macey said. 'Surely you're not having a reunion without me huh?' said a voice behind us. 'Bex' we all cried giving her a bear hug almost tackling her to the ground. Almost. 'Um, people, we have to go now,' we all but sprinted to the Dining Hall ready for the Welcome Back Yearly Dinner.

We got our food and sat down just as my mum and the rest of teachers entered through the doors. Mum went up to the podium and the hall quietened. We recited the Academy speech and she announced the new students then went on to announcements.

'I have some exciting announcements student, first junior and senior students are allowed to decorate their own dorms but I will be inspecting the dorms once they are finished decorating' Mother said. Half of the hall erupted into cheers.

Mum smiled knowingly, 'secondly, we have a new staff member, who will be joining the juniors in an adventure next week.' 'Without further ado please welcome Abigail Cameron,' mum said.

The skylight above the teachers table smashed and a figure in black jumped through the hole landing preciously on 4 inch heels. The figure took of her ski mask and revealed the face of my Aunt Abby, third top leading spy in the world. Who, may I add, has never been in contact since dad was declared KIA.

But I was willing to forget that since I was so happy to see her again. Aunt Abby nodded to my mother who signalled for everyone to resume eating. The hall immediately broke out in whispers as people gossiped about Aunt Abby.

Aunt Abby piled her tray with food, walked over to give me a hug saying' Hey Squirt, mind if I sit here?' I scooted over to give her room and the whole table just stared at me and her with the most hilarious faces.

I just grinned at them and said 'everyone this is Aunt Abby,' resuming eating while the table fired questions at me and Aunt Abby. I finished, stood up and said 'drop by, number 150,'after getting confirmation from Liz of the room number, to Aunt Abby.

Us four walked back to our room, opening the door to find furniture, flat packs of furniture and boxes of decor and decorations as well. 'Um Macey, is this the reason you were on your phone the whole time after my mum said we were decorating our rooms?' I asked her, amazed at how fast she worked. 'Yep' she said, popping the 'p'.

'I've chosen décor colours so there's, navy blue for Bex, dark green for Liz, blood red for me and gold for you' she said, her eyes sparkling, because she loves designing for us. 'And I have to adjust our uniforms for tomorrow as well' she added. We all groaned, since that meant there was going to be some Macey torture in store for us.

'Well we better start unpacking and setting up our rooms, otherwise we won't have somewhere to sleep tonight' I said already starting to undo a bed. 'I'll get started on all our clothes and other stuff' Macey said running off to the two ensuits and 3 walk in wardrobes. The room was amazing; I must admit being the Headmistresses daughter has it perks.

The rest of the week and next week flew by, Aunt Abby helped in all the classes and none of the teachers seemed to mind. Aunt Abby seemed to flirt with Joe most of the time. We never managed to crack the real reason why she was here because if I don't know my aunt something was up.

 **A/N: New Chapter coming soon!**


End file.
